drive_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Car List
The list of cars that are available for players to drive in DriveClub, these cars are each placed into one of six categories (Hot Hatch, Sports, Performance, Super, Hyper, and Bonus) CARLIST ALFAROMEO4C.jpg|Alfa Romeo 4C CARLIST ARIELATOM500V8.jpg|Ariel Atom 500 V8 CARLIST ASTONMARTINONE-77.jpg|Aston Martin One-77 CARLIST ASTONMARTINV12VANTAGES.jpg|Aston Martin V12 Vantage S CARLIST ASTONMARTINV12ZAGATO.jpg|Aston Martin V12 Zagato CARLIST ASTONMARTINVANQUISH.jpg|Aston Martin Vanquish CARLIST AUDIA1QUATTRO.jpg|Audi A1 Quattro CARLIST AUDIR8V10PLUS.jpg|Audi R8 V10 Plus CARLIST AUDIRS5COUPE.jpg|Audi RS5 Coupe CARLIST AUDIRS6AVANT.jpg|Audi RS6 Avant CARLIST AUDITTRSPLUS.jpg|Audi TT RS Plus CARLIST BACMONO.jpg|BAC Mono CARLIST BENTLEYCONTINENTALGTSPEED.jpg|Bentley Continental GT Speed CARLIST BENTLEYCONTINENTALGTV8.jpg|Bentley Continental GT V8 CARLIST BMWM135I.jpg|BMW M135i CARLIST BMWM235ICOUPE.jpg|BMW M235i Coupe CARLIST BMWM3GTS.jpg|BMW M3 GTS CARLIST BMWM4COUPE.jpg|BMW M4 Coupe CARLIST BMWM52011.jpg|BMW M5 2011 CARLIST BMWM52013.jpg|BMW M5 2013 CARLIST CATERHAMR500SUPERLIGHT.jpg|Caterham R500 Superlight CARLIST CATERHAMSP300R.jpg|Caterham SP/300.R CARLIST CHEVROLETCAMAROZL1.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 CARLIST CHEVROLETCORVETTEC06CENTENNIALEDITION.jpg| Chevrolet Corvette C06 Centennial Edition CARLIST CHEVROLETCORVETTEZR1CNTEDITION.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Centennial Edition CARLIST CHEVROLETCORVETTEC7STINGRAY.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray CARLIST CHEVROLETCORVETTEC&Z06STINGRAY.jpg|Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 Stingray CARLIST CITROENDSSURVOLT.jpg|Citroen DS Survolt CARLIST DODGECHALLENGERSRT8.jpg|Dodge Challenger SRT8 CARLIST DODGECHARGERSRT8.jpg|Dodge Charger SRT8 CARLIST FERRARI430SCUDERIA.jpg|Ferrari 430 Scuderia CARLIST FERRARI458.jpg|Ferrari 458 Italia CARLIST FERRARI458SPECIALE.jpg|Ferrari 458 Speciale CARLIST FERRARI488GTB.jpg|Ferrari 488 GTB CARLIST FERRARI599GTO.jpg|Ferrari 599 GTO CARLIST FERRARI599XXEVOLUZIONE.jpg|Ferrari 599XX Evoluzione CARLIST FERRARICALIFORNIA.jpg|Ferrari California CARLIST ENZOFERRARI.jpg|Enzo Ferrari CARLIST FERRARIF12BERLINETTA.jpg|Ferrari F12Berlinetta CARLIST FERRARIF40.jpg|Ferrari F40 CARLIST FERRARIF50.jpg|Ferrari F50 CARLIST FERRARIFF.jpg|Ferrari FF CARLIST FERRARIFXXEVOLUZIONE.jpg|Ferrari FXX Evoluzione CARLIST FERRARIFXX K.jpg|ferrari FXX K CARLIST FERRARILAFERRARI.jpg|Ferrari Laferrari CARLIST GUMPERTAPOLLOENRAGED.jpg|Gumpert Apollo Enraged CARLIST HENNESSEYVENOMGT.jpg|Hennessey Venom GT CARLIST ICONAVULCANO.jpg|Icona Vulcano CARLIST C-X75HYBRIDPROTOTYPE.jpg|Jaguar C-X75 Hybrid Prototype CARLIST JAGUARF-TYPERCOUPE.jpg|Jaguar F-Type R Coupe CARLIST JAGUARXKR-SCOUPE.jpg|Jaguar XKR-S Coupe CARLIST KOENIGSEGGAGERAR.jpg|Koenigsegg Agera R CARLIST KOENIGSEGGONE-1.jpg|Koenigsegg One:1 CARLIST KTMX-BOWR.jpg|KTM X-Bow R CARLIST LAMBORGHINIAVENTADORLP720-4ANNIVERSARIO.jpg|Lamborghini Aventador LP720-4 Anniversario CARLIST LAMBORGHINIDIABLOSV.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo SV CARLST LAMBORGHINIGALLARDOLP570-4SQUADRACORSE.jpg|Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Squadra Corse DRIVECLUB™ 20150811130306.jpg| Lamborghini Huracan CARLIST LAMBORGHINIMURCIELAGOLP670-4SV.jpg|Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV CARLIST LAMBORGHINIREVENTON.jpg| Lamborghini Reventon CARLIST LAMBORGHINISESTOELEMENTO.jpg|Lamborghini Sesto Elemento CARLIST LAMBORGHINIVENENO.jpg|Lamborghini Veneno CARLIST LOTUSEVORASPORTSRACER.jpg|Lotus Evora Sports Racer CARLIST LOTUSEXIGES.jpg|Lotus Exige S CARLIST MARUSSIAB2.jpg| Marussia B2 CARLIST MASERATIGRANTURISMOMCSTRADALE.jpg|Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale CARLIST MAZZANTIEVANTRAV8.jpg|Mazzanti Evantra V8 CARLIST MCLAREN570S.jpg|McLaren 570S CARLIST MCLAREN650SCOUPE.jpg|McLaren 650S Coupe CARLIST MCLARENF1LM.jpg|McLaren F1 LM CARLIST MCLARENMP4-12C.jpg|McLaren MP4-12C CARLIST MCLARENP1.jpg|McLaren P1 CARLIST MCLARENP1GTR.jpg|McLaren P1 GTR CARLIST MERCEDES-BENZA45AMG.jpg|Mercedes-Benz A45 AMG CARLIST ERCEDES-BENZAMGGTS.jpg|Mercedes-Benz AMG GTS CARLIST MERCEDES-BENZC63AMGBLACKSERIES.jpg|Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black Series CARLIST MERCEDES-BENZCLA45AMG.jpg|Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG CARLIST MERCEDES-BENZSL65AMG45thANNIVERSARYEDITION.jpg|Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG 45th Anniversary Edition CARLIST MERCEDES-BENZSLSBLACKSERIES.jpg|Mercedes-Benz SLS Black Series DRIVECLUB™ 20150810125449.jpg|Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Electric Drive CARLIST MINIJOHNCOOPERWORKSGP.jpg|Mini John Cooper Works GP CARLIST NISSAN370ZNISMO.jpg|Nissan 370Z Nismo CARLIST NISSANGTRR35NISMO.jpg|Nissan GTR R35 Nismo CARLIST NISSANMY15GTR.jpg|Nissan MY15 GTR CARLIST PAGANIHUAYRA.jpg|Pagani Huayra CARLIST PAGANIZONDAR.jpg|Pagani Zonda R CARLIST PEUGEOTEX-1.jpg|Peugeot EX-1 Concept CARLIST PEUGEOTONYX.jpg|Peugeot Onyx CARLIST RENAULTALPINEA100-50CONCEPT.jpg|Renault Alpine A110-50 Concept CARLIST RENAULTCILORS200EDC.jpg|Renault Cilo RS 200 EDC CARLIST RENAULTDEZIRDCEDITION.jpg|Renault DeZir DRIVECLUB Edition CARLIST RENAULTMEGANERS275TROPHY-R.jpg|Renault Megane RS 275 Trophy-R CARLIST RENAULTSPORTRS01.jpg|Renault Sport RS 01 CARLIST RENAULTTWIN'RUNCONCEPT.jpg|Renault Twin'Run Concept CARLIST RIMACAUTOMOBILECONCEPTONE.jpg|Rimac Automobile Concept One CARLIST RUFCTR3CLUBSPORT.jpg|RUF CTR3 Clubsport CARLIST RUFRGT-8.jpg|RUF RGT-8 CARLIST RUFRT12R.jpg|RUF RT12 R CARLIST SAVAGERIVALGTR-S.jpg|Savage Rivale GTR-S CARLIST SPANIAGTASPANO.jpg|Spania GTA Spano CARLIST SPYKERC8AILERON.jpg|Spyker C8 Aileron CARLIST SRTDODGEVIPERGTS.jpg|SRT Dodge Viper GTS CARLIST VOLKSWAGENBEETLEGSR.jpg|Volkswagen Beetle GSR CARLIST VOLKSWAGENDESIGNVISIONGTI.jpg|Volkswagen Design Vision GTI CARLIST VOLKSWAGENGTIMK7.jpg|Volkswagen GTI MKVII CARLIST VUHL05.jpg|Vuhl 05 CARLIST WMOTORSLYKANHYPERSPORT.jpg|W Motors Lykan Hypersport CARLIST WOMBATTYPHOON.jpg|Wombat Typhoon Category:Cars Category:Drive Club Content SuperBikes A new class of vehicle introduced in the DRIVECLUB Bikes expansion of October 2015. These bikes are available for both regular and PS+ players upon purchasing DRIVECLUB Bikes. Total Bikes: 12 Trivia * DLC cars (free cars included) cannot be used on the PS+ edition of the game. * With the inclusion of DLC, Driveclub's original car roster has more than doubled. * DRIVECLUB Bikes cannot be driven alongside cars, being their own individual class.